Shuffle Challenge submission
by Fidelity Darkling
Summary: HAHAHA! i survived with little injury! read my little fictets some of them go together, some of them don't for the shuffle challenge! rules inside if you want to do it too!


Hey I survived the challenge!

I don't own any of the Max Ride characters in these fictets, but I own the plots (except for the last one, I don't know what max was actually thinking during her escape from that public school in whatever that book was.)

All right, here are the rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn your iPod on and set it to shuffle.

Write a ficlet inspired by each song that plays. You MUST stop when the song ends!!!

Do ten of these, then post them.

All that im living for- Evanescence

I feel so cold… so alone…

Almost as if im dead….

Fang…

How can you be dead?

I, maximum ride, am to take vengance for my dead prince… no matter how far I have to run… even as the Erasers are gaining on me…

I must find the one who killed my Fang…

All that I was living for is now gone…

GONE GONE GONE!!!!

I could feel the cold gripping me like a terrible stone… It weighed me down and almost kept me from flying straight.

Then I felt the claw gripping my ankle.

Then there was darkness.

Papercut- linkin park

Max looked around in the dark room, feeling paranoid and terrible… she felt as if she was bleeding from the inside out.

"_GO AWAY!!!" _she yelled with both her mind and her voice.

_Now why would I do that, Max?_

The Voice was talking to her again.

But this time, there was a face.

It wouldn't leave her alone.

The terrible and ever-changing face, first Fang, then Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Jeb, Fang…

She twisted in the strange black neutralizing liquid.

She couldn't feel anything.

And everything was dark

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

_Fang…_

And then she was asleep.

Tangled- Maroon 5

The only thing that max could dream of was Fang. She was so worried that the last thing that she had said to him was "I hate you!"

And she couldn't bear that he had gotten shot that very next minute… right in front of her….

Her mind slipped into painful nightmare memories

_The blood spurted all over her._

"_no! no! Fang!! NonononoNONONO!!!"_

_she put her hand onto his chest, trying to stop the bleeding._

_Why did I say that? "I don't hate you Fang! No I LOVE YOU! Don't die on me!"_

At the Airport- Me

Max still didn't see the reason for taking an airplane. Fang could fly. He had wings. So she waited and waited for the airplane to land, waiting for Fang to get back from Floriday, clutching the hand of her two-month old, Bella.

On the turning away- pink floyd

After all that max had been through, it was hard for her to settle into her new life. She was tired from running for so long, its true, but she couldn't help but flinch at every moving shadow or wake up screaming at night after a nightmare about erasers.

Every time that she was away from Fang, anyway. He always assured her that there was nothing wrong. And his very presence seemed to keep Max from going completely Berserk. His stony silence always seemed to ward everything bad about the world.

But she had to turn away from what had been, she had to embrace her knew life with her knew family.

Crazy Train-Ozzy Osbourne

Iggy sat on the train and listened as the once-silent traincar turned into a madhouse.

Gazzy had taken a new liking to loud music, and Angel was occupying herself to a big noisemaker, a kazoo, he thought. Nudge lauged as she got a new text from her BFF Lina. Fang and Max had their heads together next to the window in the row in front of him, they were talking about their next destination.

The rest of the train filled up with other people.

One couple was wondering if those were the bird kids they had seen in the newspaper. Another was talking to her son about the bad kid with the loud music. Others were seething quietly at both Angel and Nudge.

Iggy silently laughed. The rest of the Flock didn't know at all. He liked it, nobody was talking about him. He smiled.

The Train gave a small lurch and set off down the tracks.

Hmmm. He thought what bomb should I make next?

I want you to want me- cheap trick

Fang stared helplessly at Max as she cried her eyes out. There was nothing he had done, yet there she was, cryig.

He hated seeing her like that. It just wasn't natural for Max to worry so much that it made her cry.

"listen, max…" he was cut off by more of her sobs.

"Max."

again the sobs.

He closed his eyes tightly and sat back hard onto the backrest of the bed.

Then he thought of something that would surely cheer her up.

He took her head in his hands, and kissed her square on the lips, and when they parted, she stopped crying and looked at him questioningly, as if he had ruined her unhappy streak, he smiled at her and said plainly, "I love you Max. and no matter how hard you cry, I always will."

"Huh" she said, "that's ironic."

"why?"

"Cuz that's exactly why I was crying. I was wondering if you still loved me."

"oh."

They burst out laughing and fell back onto the fluffy comforter.

Sister psycic- smashmouth

It was one of those rare moments that anyone had while on the run from an Evil School and a bunch of murderous whitecoats:

The Flock was watching TV.

There was only one channel, but it was still pretty ok.

On the TV, there was some weird woman with a weird accent and a turban and mounds of clothing and ancient relics planted artistically (although somewhat haphazardly) around her.

Although she was very convincing with the accent, the rest of her—white, blond, brown-eyed–was completely dictating that she was not, in fact, a psychic as the show had claimed.

Max and the flock decided to play a trick on the fake. They dialed the number at the bottom of the screen and ten minutes later, after a series of holds and mazes of number dialing, their voices were on the TV, and they were talking to Madame Oracle herself.

(it was a local channel and they disguised their voices, so the chances of the School tracking them to this particular borrowed condo was at a minimum)

Madame O picked up her phone on the TV, and spoke. The flock could hear her on both the phone and the TV, "Hallo? This is Madame Oracle…."

"Hello, Madame," said Gaz into the phone in his best impression of the French man from the shampoo advertisement from the commercial break.

"oh," said the Madame, "I sense something about you that's not quite… oh, that's very strange…"

The Flock stifled laughs, if only she knew.

(don't ask me how the heck I finished this in 3 minutes, 18 seconds)

Dancing Queen- A teens

Max made a decision that she didn't like dances at all.

Not at all.

There was loud rap music pounding from the overly large speakers.

The only one that seemed to have fun was the enthusiastic DJ.

There was barely anyone in the dance anyway.

Max cursed herself silently for never heeding the phrase, "fashionably late"

There were beautiful decorations everywhere, and the few people there were wearing extravagant strapless gowns, whereas Max had to cover herself up with a nice, big, leather jacket, her being half-bird and having 7-foot wings and all…

Fang was sitting behind her at one of the other extravagantly dispersed tables to the side of the dancefloor, he was thinking something entirely different.

He looked on at Max and finally, after over half an hour of pondering, got up the courage to ask her to dance.

He stood and walked over to Max, "may I have this dance?" he said as a nice slow song started.

Max looked at him and her face brightened up "sure."

And then Max was in Fang's arms, twirling around the dance floor in her leather jacket and navy blue homecoming dress.

Maybe dances weren't so bad after all.

Another Brick in the Wall, pt. 2- Pink Floyd

The only thing that Max thought as she flew from the public school was from a song that she had heard from somewhere before:

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control…_

She couldn't remember anything else from the song, but she liked it.

And she kept on singing in her head as she flew away with her flock into freedom.

(that last one is during book 2, part 3-4, info provided by Hydrowing and Wikipedia)


End file.
